Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information distribution system.
Description of Related Art
Various technologies that distribute information such as advertisement to users are conventionally known. As one example, a method letting users make member's registration and transmitting store information to a mail address of each user is known. On the other hand, there is also known a method in which, when a user goes to a predetermined place such as a store, advertisement of the store is distributed to a mobile terminal of the user.
However, in the former method, it is hard for a user to look for worth advertisement since a great quantity of advertisement mails is distributed to the user regardless of a place where the user exists. In the latter method, if the number of the stores are large, the user ignores the advertisement similarly to the former method since the advertisement is distributed every passing in front of the store. From the above, the both methods cause an effect of the advertisement to reduce.